


Execution Time!~ [Complete]

by gemctf2



Series: Side Stories [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: All Oc executions, Gen, Including outside of mutual killing game executions, Like the ones in dangan ronpa another episode, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: Alot of Gore and Death in here read at your own risk</p><p>Just list of fanmade executions that is link to my current dangan ronpa fanfic</p><p>If you want some ideas for executions or Ultimate talent you may comment here and I'll help ya out ^^</p><p>I plan on doing art on these too, so check out my tumblr for updates: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-ultimate-bullshit</p><p>Danganronpa: Balance Warriors (Main Story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reminder from Monokuma

1\. Executions are used at the end of every class trial once everyone has picked someone to be guilty, if they successfully pick the blackened, they and they alone will be executed. If they pick wrong, everyone except the blackened will be executed.

Executions appear to be ironically designed based on the talents of the person being executed or its feelings at the time

2\. Some of the executions here that take place in the outside world is the death of important people or whose death would have made a turning point in my story.

3\. Some may be alternate executions which is not relevant to the plot.


	2. Not exactly an execution but you want to know how it came about right? Puhuhu

"I...I... I can't choose damn it!"

A figured sneaked into a dark room filled with light up case and a huge monitor with the smell of hosipitals in the air... I actually kinda don't like it buuuuutttt its to bring hope to too much despair.

"I...I don't want to choose..."

I reach over to the control panel at the side, nothing my handy dandy fingers to type as fast as the speed of light, I key in codes that would bring down the shields, even just for a little bit, besides, the REAL traitor is still alive in there after all.

"Why do  **I** have to choose?"

I waited for the damn thing to load." Damn it fasterfasterfasterfasterfaster" I chanted and finally it clicks and I pushed the virus in and made a gesture of triumph, as it loads I quickly go over to the lighting up cases where all the remnants of despair is kept, searching over each of their faces.

"This... has  **nothing to do with me**....?"

Argh ironically, the last pod I searched into was the one I was aiming for, I tap the casing... no response...

"Chi.... aki?"

I feel the urge to kick someone or the computer itself if not it was a fragile piece of machinery," fasterfasterfasterfasterfasterfaster"

" **We will create our own future!"**

The download was done and she could see the shutdown happening... and it resetted, I heaved a sigh of relief, the virus did come in handy after all.

"I don't know how... but I think we can leave it in their hands... but even if the chances of their friends awakening are close to zero...I believe that they can do it..." "... thats the Ultimate hope for ya,"

I then take the opportunity to release my target out of the pod and carried him out and took the drive where I inserted the virus, now with the virus and the monokuma AI, I'll be able to know everything without anyone noticing puhuhu... *cough*

"Huh...?"

I quickly returned to base and returned my target's avatar into his body with _**his other lost memories**_ and after a few tense seconds, he gasped for air." Whooohooo!" I jumped into his arms, earning a wince from the guy." I'm so glad I'm so glad I'm so glad I'm so glad I'm so glad I'm so glad!"

"Where's Nagito?" "Meh probally under future foundation's custody... after all, they said that he might be the first to wake up,"

"G-Gretal?" Nagito asks, Gretal nods in his arms, he takes a few more seconds to collect his thoughts and memories, being the smart ass, he understands in no time." Welecome back, Nagito!" He smiles, but its not empty and filled with lies like in the island or in school... but real, gentle filled with light kind of smile.

"I'm home"


	3. First execution: Kanguro Aoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relevant to 1.
> 
> His execution is in the first mutual killing game where Hijiri and Crystal along with Sayaka and Madoka are traitors in it, the motive is that if don't kill somehow monokuma will kill their loves ones
> 
> He was responsible for the murder of Naru Miya who is found dead on her bed in her bedroom with a kitchen knife as the murder weapon, the muderer was invited into the room by the victim and when they were in, the murderer slashed her throat and tucked the body into the bed making it look like a sucide but due to Crystal and Kanguro was told to meet her and Ann and Otoha seeing him take a knife from the kitchen Kanguro was caught

"Thats right~ the killer of Naru Miya the Ultimate Dog Trainer is.... the Ultimate Panda tamer, Kanguro Aoi!" Monokuma chuckles, Kanguro tsked, Otoha sobs," W-why?! Why would you kill Naru-san?!" Kanguro gritted his teeth," I-I..."

"Did you actually believed monokuma's words? Even when you convinced us that it wouldn't be true?" Hijiri asks as he closes his eyes in disappointment, Kanguro bit his lip," I had no choice..."

Otoha sobs louder," why why why why WHY?!" Ann is a little shock when otoha screamed at Kanguro, he recalls what happened

* * *

 Naru was thinking about her dogs at home, her family... she didn't want any of them to suffer either even if most of them don't have families or loved ones, she worry for Otoha, Ann, possibly Hijiri and Crystal and also Kanguro's family seeing as his family is very famous and also in every picture on of his family memebers would be there, so she decided to discuss with Crystal and Kanguro since they prove to be smart but then Crystal didn't come and Kanguro looks awful.

"I always loves smiles, seeing all of them when monokuma said the motive... I hate it, we must do our best to find out how to get out of here and defeat monokuma," Naru replies determinedly," So don't cry alright?" Kanguro blushes," I-I'm not crying!" Naru smiles at him," Its alright to cry you know... a friend once told me that... after a storm comes a rainbow, I'm sure if we can overcome this together!"

Kanguro was scared, scared for himself, his family, and for Naru too, he wouldn't hesitate to kill a stranger to protect them but when he sees Naru's determination, he hesitates, Naru must have noticed this cause her smiles became even more gentler.

"If it'll help, I'd like you to solve this with our classmates, when they are gathered and motivated to fight back thats why... I'd like you to stage a murder," Kanguro gasped," W-why?!" Naru beams at him," After all with all these trails going on... it'll be a stepping stone to bring them more motivated, our sacrifice is going to help the others escape and I wouldn't care less to what happens to me... all I want is my family and my pals to be safe, will you help me?"

* * *

"We wouldn't need such things!" Madoka exclaims. Kanguro sighs he tries to smile despite his position." I'm sorry... I didn't know what I was thinking when I agreed to kill her," He paused," But maybe its because I thought I could really escape with the chance... but... after what you guys did, it really makes me think Naru was right,"

Crystal looks like she is about to cry, Sayaka, Hijiri and Madoka looks look at her shocked." You'll not waste this sacrifice r-right? Y-you're gonna defeat monokuma and tell t-tales about our heroic sacrifice r-right?!"

Otoha sobs louder, Kazuki cursed, the rest were silent, Hijiri looks at Kanguro, he at least wanted him to have hope when he faced his punishment, it was what he loved." Yes... yes we will," but he knows, they were already heros its just they forgotten.

Kanguro smiles with tears in his eyes, monokuma growls," No! Despair! I will not stand for this!" Kanguro then plastered a determined look on his face," Never, Monokuma start the punishment already, I've resigned to my fate,"

"Sigh... even if its bothersome but... pupupu! Its execution time! I've got a special punishment just for the Ultimate Panda Tamer! Iiiiiiits punishment time!"

"Don't let it go to waste guys," Kanguro replies turning from them, Ibiki bit his lip, Ann gritted her teeth,'' How did it come to this..."

* * *

Monokuma hits a button and drags Kanguro away, the stage sets for his punishment, the others looks at him through the gates, Crystal gives him an encouraging smile.

He smiles a little back but snap his attention to infront of him, he is sitting onto what seem like a grass patch with bamboo around him, seeing a little panda cub he looks hesitantly at it before picking it up, it calls to him excitedly, he smiles down at it but then in the bamboo field there is a thumping sound, it sounded like something big and heavy walking?

**Panda Hug**

He looks around a little frightened but with the cubs in his hands he hugs it, a little of protection and reassurance, the thumping got louder and faster, he looks everywhere, unable to move from his spot though, he sweats as it becomes so close then he noticed a shadow then looked up he quickly tossed the cub out of the way before a huge metal like monokuma falls onto him, his lower body felt numb, he then sees the cub become a little monokuma snearing at him.

He looks pale as it hops away, then he chuckled as he closes his eyes for the last time.

* * *

"Aoi!!!!!" Otoha's sobbings didn't lessen, Hiro bit his lip," H-how cruel..." Kazuki placed a hand on his shoulders, Kouji looks unsure, "Fuhahaha! The despair! ... is it me or is it hot in here?" Crystal galres at Monokuma, Hijiri sighs and ignored monokuma," Now remember their sacrifices, they are to be stepping stones remember? Remember this so none of you will commit murder again, Rmemeber this so that we can move on," Ann comforts Otoha.

''Hey! Don't ignore me! Ptf whatever well its been fun," He then disappears, Hijiri sighs in relief, Crystal looks at Sayaka worriedly who seems very very pale just like when Kanguro was about to die. They all then went back to their dorms.


	4. Second execution: Otoha Owari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is revalent to 1.
> 
> This is after monokuma shows the survivors the end of their dreams, one was greatly influenced by it as she made a promise to a certain someone to graduate and then she can come back not only receiving promotion but also being best friends again which the motive crushed them
> 
> She is responsible for the death of Sayaka Miki, whose body is found in the storage room cause of death is due to blood loss with the knife, floor and wall as murder weapon, the murderer met Sayaka at the wrong time as she was having one of her serial killer episodes the muderer managed to injure her judging by the amount of blood she hit her in the stomach, but her serial killer side attacked the murderer in the arm, shocked, Sayaka quickly shoves the murderer out, when the murderer is outside, she really wants to murder so she locked sayaka inside, Sayaka is in control and tries to get help but can't, resigning her fate she let herself bleed to death, otoha told them that she injure herself when cooking, Hijiri had been asked by otoha about the secret library room

"That's right! The killer of Sayaka Miki the Ultimate Waitress is none other than... the Ultimate Scheduler Otoha Owari!'' Monokuma exclaims, Otoha sobs louder." W-wha- n-no thats not possible," Ann stuttered." There is no mistake! The events that happened is just as Mimori so boringly explained," Monokuma drawled.

"Shut up! Tell me Otoha, tell me its all a lie," Ann pleaded as she faced Otoha who wipes her tears and then sighs," I-Its alright I-I did it, I'm the one who killed Sayaka-san," She replies hiccuping a little." Why... why?" "You should know Ann... I bet they showed you the same thing... I... couldn't take it when they showed me... Elde Rose..." Madoka cluthces her fists, she seems to know that school, but what she didn't know is that the school was destroyed during the tradegy, so did the three boys who gasped revealing their connection with the three girls.

"I-I wanted to keep my promise to..." She breaks down again, Hiro gritted his teeth so loud that it could be heard through out the place, Mimori hopes his teeth aren't cracked yet, Kouji looks very very uncomfortable like he'd faint or vomit any moment, kazuki has tears at the edge of his eyes."Then..."

Others did not know what Elde Rose is but judging from the five it seems to be that it is important to them, so important that Otoha would commit murder.

"Fuhahaha! Such despair! And I don't even need to do anything!" Crystal almost jumped at him but Madoka stops her, with a regretful glint in her eyes, Crystal looks at her wide eyed then relaxed under her touch, Hijiri examining them carefully. Mimori noticed though  _What did he mean by not doing anything? Did he plan to kill them? Or is he refering to Otoha's motive?_

"Fuhahaha I've prepared a speical punishment for the ultimate scheduler!" Monokuma exclaims," Well... I wouldn't ask for forgiveness, I just want to meet them again..." Ann closed her eyes and bit her lips," Iiiiiits execution time!"

* * *

 

**You're Late!**

Otoha winced as a chorus of you are late echoed in her mind, she is placed in a long corridoor, as soon as she took a step forward, she turned to see a wall of spikes aiming for her chanting: You are late! You are late! She quickly runs for her life, she ran through the seemingly endless corridoor, when she could almost see the end and out of breath, she made a turn which saved her from the spikes, she turned to see the two people who she missed, she cries and tried to jump to them but instead fell into a space and she got squashed by a human sized notbook, on the cover it has her face and the worlds Otoha's punishment for Ultimate failure.

* * *

 

That last part hit Ann hard," HEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY ULTIMATE TRASH?!" Hiro and Kouji stops her from gutting monokuma." Well it IS what her friends call her," Monokuma tilted her head." How cruel they are her friends why would they call her the Ultimate Failure?" Rin Namikaze asks," Fuhahaha she is that pathetic, she can only hang out with those that uses her," "I'LL F***ING KILL YOU!" Ann exclaims, Hiro and Kouji still restraining her, Monokuma darkens," Maybe but not now, now you need to entertain me fuhahahahaha!" He disappears leaving the room with murderous intent still in the air


	5. Third execution: Madoka Kaname

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The motive this time is the dispair disease, which monokuma found the troublesome bugs and decided to keep them but apparently 'something happened' and they escaped, infecting the first floor, a certain someone got the remembering disease and started killing due to betrayal she forgotten but she doesn't reveal who she works for earning the attention of the oblivious mastermind
> 
> She is responsible for the deaths of Kazuki Nishina and Ibiki Shinon both bodies found in the infirmary, cause of death is instant death from a blow to the heads from a hammer found in the laundry room seemingly wet meaning just washed, the murderer helped those infected with the despair disease not aware that she herself caught it, according to mimori who has the same disease, when left alone, she murdered both victims of both murder and the disease, she left the room after drugging the other patients to sleep to frame them not knowing that this creates an alibi for them and suspects are those who coudl not prove they were sleeping, the murder has with the patients, its the only way to commit their crime.

"Thaaaats right! The Ultimate Street Dancer and Scout, Kazuki and Ibiki killer is none other than Madoka Kaname! Puhuhu!" Monokuma exclaims." Why why why no no no!" Ann exclaims, Crystal looks disbelieving at Madoka too who from hurt becomes insane," Oh don't look at me like that, its to be expected of me yes? Oh if only you remembered, you'd see this coming from across the world," She replies seductively, slurring a little over her words, Kouji didn't look at her, Hiro glares at her, Hijiri seems uncomfortable too, Crystal seems shocked." W-what happened to you?" Miyuki Hoshizora ask, disgusted, in almost every trial Ditt Tome was silent but now he boomed.

"What is this?! This look of insanity! Its the look so familiar to me! Yet I can't put my finger on ittttt!!!!" " Probaly because monokuma said our memories were stolen... this... is probally the real Madoka, she only became what she was before the time that was taken from her mind," Hijiri replies, Mimori looks at him disbelivingly," T-this is the REAL madoka?"

"Man what a pain, to think I'd be involved in this killing game when I was about to do my own," She replies darkly." D-do your own??" Rin asks," What does that mean?!" Mimori exclaims, Madoka chuckles evily," Well I'm sure monokuma will tell you eeverything later... speaking of the devil, can't you just let this one slip?" "fuhuhuhu nope, you've willingly joined this remember? You'll have to accept defeat," Madoka shrugs," Well this is also a betrayal so its fine, I'm getting sick of it anyway.. can't believe I forgot something so Important!" She drools and chuckles madly.

" Hm? What betrayal," Monokuma asks, Madoka just keeps muttering despair all over and over again, monokuma sighs," Fine, I've prepared a special punishment for the Ultimate Martial Artist!" Madoka then smiles at the survivors so far," See you on the other side losers," they flinched at how she said it, it sounded like she expect them to follow her.

"Iiiiiiiits punishment time!"

* * *

**Heated Match**

Madoka follows monokuma to the punishment place, the others watched through a screen cause apparently they are taking a chopper, they reached a volcano and madoka jumps down and straightened her clothing which they didn't know madoka has a habit of which caught the attention of mimori, Crystal and Hijiri already knows, she then faced a power boosted monokuma.

She said something that they cannot see: You know thats not my talent right?

Monokuma laughs: But it IS how you're feeling right now

Good point

She attacks monokuma and monokuma attacks back it became a duel but Madoka even with a little martial art knowledge couldn't stand to the bear and she tripped over into the lava, in mimori, Crystal and Hijiri's eyes she purposely flung herself over the lava with a wicked smile on her face.

* * *

"T-this shows..." Ditt mutters," That we don't know each other as much as we think we do even we don't know the real 'us'," Hiro replies, they started to look at each other cusiously, Crystal quickly wrote that they shouldn't blame and suspect each other," That makes you the most suspected one," Kouji retorted." Hey! She has good intentions always!" Hijiri defended her, a little surprising to the others but Crystal didn't seem to notice it and frown deepen as she hugged her notebook, Monokuma looks at her darkly, she seems to have the most hope and tries to ruin his fun by trying to heal and smart in trials, he got his beary eyes on her, he then disappears without a word." Hey! Now's not the time to fight" Rin agrees so does Miyuki they both backed Hijiri and Crystal up. Ditt tsked, Kouji frowned, Hiro shrugs and then left the area without a word, Kouji worried and runing after him.

a feeling of dread still lingers

 

 


	6. Fourth execution: Kouji Mihama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The motive is that they were trapped in the fourth floor and unless a murder happen they can't leave in order to save them, a certain someone starts a murder and also due to the lost hope he had when he finds the truth to their position
> 
> He is responsible for the death of Rin, whose body is found in the chem lab cause of death is due to poisoning, the murderer called Rin and Crystal but Crystal like the usual is not there, the murderer then talked to Rin, who is eating a poisoned plate of buns about the file they found which contains the files of the outside world we didn't remember, but she was too confused as to what was in the file, he then told her something that agitates her, possibly the fact that he is going to murder which sets the poison into fast reaction, taking the file and possibly destroying it the murderer left it as it is, the clues that led to him is that he is the one who had the key to the locked office as Crystal and Hijiri saw him walk away from the puzzle room

"That's right! the Ultimate Aerobatic Rin Namikaze's killer is Kouji Mihama!" Monokuma chuckles." K-kouji why? I-I..." Hiro has tears in his eyes, Kouji closed his eyes and sighs," Oh Hiro, you'd do the same too after all, all I did was removed Rin from her agony of seeing her world in shambles when she escpaes, I just can't stand someone like her suffering out there and besides... I gave you guys a chance too, to be free... when I'd pass this trial, I'd kill myself anyway," Crystal looks at Kouji with eyes of pity and sorrow, Hijiri crossed his arms," What do you mean?" He spoke up for everyone.

"The Tragedy... has left the world void of life," Kouji faced Hijiri, attempt to break his spirit," Riots out there, no breathable, safe air, no homes to live in, just destruction, I wouldn't want you guys to go there, its not good to stay here too, that's why-" Kouji got pulled to the side by Crystal, Hijiri seemed unfazed by Kouji, she wrote: Its still early to give up we haven't right guys?

They seem a little hesitant, Miyuki sighs, Mimori lick her lips nervously, Crystal looks at them, Hijiri furrowed his eyebrows, monokuma is laughing behind his paws, Kouji raised an eyebrow and then huffs at them, but the voting has already commence," Now atleast you guys will have a motive to commit murder and we'll all able to see each other soon enough,"

Crystal shook her head: I won't let another killing happen. Kouji smiles," Well even if you escape you'll all die sooner or later anyway do its fine, just don't blame me when you see the world dieing infront of you and then you decided that it was best if you got killed in a comfortable, looking school instead of out there,"

Crystal knew Mihama Kouji... but guess she wasn't capable enough to change that kind of person. Hijiri looks bored and then looks at monokuma, void of hope that Kouji would admit his mistakes." Puhuhu! Love that look! Anyway I have prepared a special punishment for the Ultimate Guitarist! Iiiiits punishment time!!!"

"Hope you all will atleast get to see the light before you die," Hiro gritted his teeth and looks away not able to meet Kouji's eyes, Kouji looks a little hesitant.

* * *

**Mihama Strings**

Kouji was put in between some strings, when one touches him and moves, it makes a cut onto his side, bleeding a little, he winced a little the strings then slowly close in on him, from his focused and calm expression becomes panicy and full of fear, he didn't really like slow deaths, he prefers it short and sweet but Monokuma didn't give it to him.

He's legs shook when the strings closed in on him something unexpected happen make him mostly die because of heart attack rather than the strings which tosses him up in the air and slice him to bits, the others almost turned from the sight.

* * *

Everyone was quiet, not only did they feel like giving up, they are also suspicious of each other now, after what Kouji did 


	7. Fifth Execution: Crystal Yume and Queeny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The motive is the total truth about the tragedy, Hope vs Despair and another group planning on getting rid of them both, Queeny, an AI created by a mysterious individual tries to bring their hopes up that Hope has been on the winning side but did little
> 
> Queeny is accused for making the motive worse and since Crystal is mute and Monokuma having information on Crystal he managed to play it out so well that even Hijiri believed Monokuma. She is accused of killing Hiro by drowning as his body was found at a chair in the bathroom. The evidence is that Crystal is the actually the Ultimate Swimmer as shown in the files on the students but later they found out that their E-handbook where different too

Crystal looks at them disbelievingly as Monokuma starts the execution, Queeny is on her lap trying desperately to escape but Crystal's hands couldn't move, she looks at Monokuma and started talking but raspy sounds only came out, Monokuma shrugs and then pushes Crystal and Queeny into a tank of water.

Queeny suddenly can move and she quickly swims out of there but a lid covers the tank, Queeny sweat drops, Crystal narrows her eyes at Queeny's betrayal but she concentrated on holding her breath.

Queeny panics and then tried to think but she overheated and almost shocked the whole water, Crystal can feel her hair become static, she looks around trying to find a way out, she tested the glass but it was hard to budge, Hijiri watches, unable to take it anymore he finds a way to help Crystal.

Crystal scrambled through the remains of Queeny to find something sharp when she realised that Queeny's main core was still intact, Hijiri uses Monokuma's mini hammer and he repeatedly hits himself. Crystal and the others were worried and shocked, Monokuma was particularly panicing knowing what Hijiri and really do, he tried to stop him but only succeeded in giving him more bad luck by getting injured more.

Gretal took Queeny's body and started hitting the glass with it it cracks, Monokuma panics and didn't know whether to go to Crystal or Hijiri but Crystal breaks though the glass and Hijiri has stopped injuring himself. Monokuma fumes at the failed execution but at least he managed to destroy Queeny or at least he think so.


	8. Forced execution: Mastermind Beru Chikochu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out that the 79th class were heros of the tragedy, they become filled hope and started finding out the mastermind, after piecing together the Ultimate despair and Future foundation, they found out the matermind's talent managed to call out the last Ultimate Despair who really really wants Junko to regconise him dead or alive, knowing that Mimori is kind hearted despite her cold expressions, Mimori told him he doesn't have to give himself the punishment but...

"Wait what?" Beru asks, after Mimori said he didn't need to go through punishment, he accepted it without thinking but then Monokuma moves when he wasn't able to." Puhuhuhu! I've prepared a special execution for the Ultimate Game Designer! IIIIIIIITS PUNISHMENT TIME!"

Instead of around the neck, a collar grabbed hold of Beru dragging him into the execution grounds, Mimori sensed something wrong but for the others it made sense since he was an Ultimate Despair, he probally want to see his 'master' again, but Mimori looks at his facial expression of horror and it tells her that that wasn't the case.

* * *

**Punishment of Punishments**

Junko steps infront of Beru and his tied up form with her dark expression on her face, Beru seem shocked and quickly tried to wrench out of his bindings, Junko screams in both sadness and happiness, her sick scream could kill Beru, but she won't let him go easily.

In a tech like room, he was on a belt moving towards what seems to be a dark hole, all his characters are at the side, they were disturbingly distorted, making Beru disappear to see his creations like that, when he passed by the dark hole, Junko chuckles madly and jumps into with him, only Monokuma knows that that was just a hologram, not real, but he knew that would be what Junko would do.

* * *

"T-that's ... Enoshima Junko?" Miyuki asks, the survivors, Ditt, Hijiri, Miyuki, Mimori and Crystal looks among each other," Puhuhu don't worry that was just a hologram anyway here's you're ticket out! Have fun! Puhuhuhu!" Monokuma disappears after he hands Mimori a remote with different buttons but the big red button was the one that stand out, so she pressed it infront of the giant lock door.

Crystal and Hijiri smiles at each other," Well atleast they got what they wanted..." As soon as the gates open, a new world opened up to them, Mimori used to be the only hero left but the other four has redeem themselves by the broadcast to the town they were residing in, even if its just them, soon the whole world will now the names of those who suffered and those who come up as heros.


	9. What if: End of Hope's Peak Academy execution: Junko Enoshima and Mukoro Ikusaba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Gretal's planned worked, they would have to get rid of the Ultimate despairs, but since monokuma is hers why don't she does it like the executions in the mutual killing game, pupupu sounds fun

[The End of Hope's Peak Academy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7589119/chapters/17269084)

What if I had stayed and stopped the lzuru kamukura project? My plan would work then, no Ultimate Hope or Ultimate Despair to stop me

* * *

"Wow I didn't know that you could do such a thing! I'm sooo proud!" Junko exclaims as she and Mukoro is surrounded by Cat like plushie, just like Monokuma and Usami.

"Fuhahaha! You think our she is going to forgive you? No way!" A voice sounding in between Monokuma and Usami." L-look why don't I just blast the Queenys and get out of here," Mukoro whispers to her sister, Junko snears," Gretal isen't our enemy! R-right? Its your big sis Junko!" Gretal sighs, Junko doesn't know that Gretal is actually their senior, Nagito made a gaging noise, Sakura smiles abnormally and Kelly frowns.

Gretal hits the punishment button." Oopies looks like you're abot to get your punishment!" Queeny's laugh echoed among the sea of Queenys, Junko just grins as Mukoro growls and pulls a pin on a smoke grenade and quickly carried her sister out of there.

"Ooo my hero!" "Oh hehe- no wait we need a way out I don't know but I think the entrances are being blocked, the only way is-" She narrowly dodged a claw aimed at them, earning a shriek from Junko, causing Mukoro to take a claw in the back," Opies!" She chuckles Mukoro huffs a little but then they were seperated.

"No damt it!" "Kyaaaaa!"

Mukuro was then stabbed with many claws like she was in the 78th class killing," W-wher-" she then fell blood pooling beneath her.

Meanwhile..." Useless! Pig head! How am I going to spread despair now?!"  "Oh on the contrary," Monokuma called," What is it this- ?!" she was then slammed onto something," O-ow," She faced up but that was a big mistake, a cover came slamming into her, blood flew everywhere, out came a paper which printed out a magazine like cover with random headlines and the picture of Junko as she lies flat onto the human sized photocopy machine and her facial expression is funny, scruntched up like.

Monokuma howls in laughter, Queeny smirks, the people in the control room also smirks as the school burned down but they let the students go seeing as they had nothing to do with the school at all, among them is the untransformed Hajime Hinata, the Ultimate Hope Makoto Naegi and both 78th and 77th classes.

The burning of Hope's Peak had no effect other than the fact the government was too lazy to fund for the rebuilding and Hope's Peak Academy and its despair lays in ashes as the balance warriors made their move on the NEO world program.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be only 8 chapters the rest are just notes to myself


	10. What if execution: Crystal Yume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There isen't really a story behind her execution, so I'll leave it up to the reader's imagination to guess what she did ^^

Monokuma faces her as she sits on a chair in an empty room, he then pulls out a card that says: Mute execution, Crystal technically can't say anything so she just sat there glaring at Monokuma, at this point of time everyone was screaming at her to move but she didn't.

Monokuma acts all scared and panicy and then 'accidentally' pull a lever that opens a hole underneath her, she closed her eyes to wait for the end but then it didn't come, she just continued falling, she turns pale as she just looks straight not up or down, everyone can see in a screen.

When a few seconds passed, Crystal felt like she has been falling for hours, she is also surprised that she hasn't died yet but she continues falling and falling, she didn't tell anybody but extreme heights scared her suddenly she almost jump when a rope was thrown down, she quickly tried to grab it but she keeps missing it like someone was playing with the rope, ironic seeing as she is always well planned but still she can't grasp victory.

Her vision becomes blurry with tears but she is smiling as she desperately tried. She is about to lose it when she finally grabs it but then the rope losened, she looks more purple, as the end of the rope falls down, she then didn't feel anything.

She hits the floor with a sickening crack, the rope falling around her her blood looks alot like angel wings, Monokuma looks at the body with the others and cackles as his paws are stained with blood.

"The Angel has fallen,"


	11. What If execution: Hijiri Himuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same goes for this one ^^

Hijiri growls at Monokuma as he is strapped to a chair Monokuma is wearing what seem to be a boss outfit, he then pointed his whip to Hijiri, he seem a little pale at that but he felt a little relief as Monokuma just pointed at him, a few towers of paper appears at his desk and then his left hand was chained to the table and forced to write, he panics not only because there is alot of papers and that he is writing so small, his hand started bleeding when he tried to resist.

He breathe heavily the pain reminding him of a familiar situation, when he was done filling the page with sribbles, another paper replaced the previous, his hand starts to become tired but when he tried to relax his hand gets scratched again.

The stack of papers shake when he gets injures threateningly, he heard that a while stack of paper can still weigh alot so the stack of paper mught fall on him like a rock was hitting him so he tried to free himself not caring the pain, he finally freed himself at the cost of his left hand...  ** _again_** he then dodges as the stack of paper hits where he was sitting.

Monokuma fumes and swing the whip threateningly, Hijiri quickly dodges but he was so tired that he was whiped till his expensive suit had torn, but he didn't exactly care as he continues to try and escape, he would die for hope not despair! He dodges Monokuma more precisely now but then suddenly a throwing knife hits his remaining part of his left hand.

He was shocked at who had thrown it but then before he could escape or call out the person he was stabbed, in his right hand, left and right leg and into the stomach, he was losing alot of blood, his vision is blurring, before he blacked out he could see a shade of grey, he didn't feel the finishing blow to the head. Monokuma uses the blood to write hope behind Hijiri and then a hat, he cackles, the other see him despair radiating strongly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know who threw the knifes?
> 
> A) Izuru Kamukura  
> B) Sakura Yume  
> C) Junko Enoshima  
> D) Queeny


	12. What if Execution: Gretal Shibuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a what if execution in What if: Goodbye Despair

Gretal glares at Monokuma as he and Gretal are at the beach." I thought that we are allies?" She asks," Oh no, you're no ally of me at all, I know what you did," Monokuma chuckles, Gretal tsked, Monokuma then prepares a cannon." Die," Gretal manages to dodge out of the way and it explodes in the sea, Monokuma growls and lunges at her.

She then stepped on Monokuma and looked at him like he was some animal that needed to be tamed that threw Monokuma off the edge and he clawed at her, she then hears a stampede, Monokuma cheers Gretal tsked and quickly runs out of the way but then she stepped onto some traps.

She howls in pain before continue running, she knew where to go to escape, she quickly heads for the second island and fumbled with the keycode but then she was shot at the back by Monokuma who is riding the stampede, Gretal dodges last minute as they all disappears as they hit the door, Gretal sighs and sat down but then she hear another trapped activated, she was shot by arrows in the shoulder and stomach.

She forced herself to stand up and go to the door that says," Future," but it blurred as she felt hot red trickle down her head, she was being showered in hard coconuts, she reached to the door but then was stabbed again through the neck.

"Sigh... she really tried but there is just no future for her," Monokuma sighs and then leaves not knowing that she is still alive and writes the password to the door on the wall beside it, the next morning, everyone was shocked to find Gretal dead and Monokuma lies that someone among them killed her.


	13. What if execution: Naru Miya

Naru keeps running as a bunch of animals are chasing her, she finally manage to lose them but then spikes are appearing and disappearing so she ran again, she had ran away when Monokuma tried to drag her away but everyone know that it was no use.

She was bad at dodging she got stabbed and slashed and she was out of stamina, she then turns again relief that it was finally over but then she hears a minigun turning, she quickly runs and turns again but a bullet pierced her arm, she dragged her feet as she continues walking.

She then reached a door that says: exit, she beams, being the naive and optimistic girl she is, she opens the door without thinking twice, she finally could see her friends again, away from the nightmare that is Hope's Peak Academy but then instead of smiles...

She hugged a spear when she was about to hit the floor more spears pierced her, she screamed, everyone flinched.

She shuddered as she tried not to move but then when the spears retracted she bit her lip and tried to crawl away, she touched a paw, she smiles at the dog but its actually Monokuma in a dog cotume.

Her eyes widen as Monokuma open his mouth to bite off Naru, Alot of them looked away as Naru went limp.


	14. What if Execution: Sayaka Midorikawa

Sayaka is already scared to the bone as she sits in the middle of a theatre, a drama was on, with actors none of them know where Monokuma got them.

They were reciting the story Alice in the Wonderland but something was different, the music sounded high class, Sayaka didn't know what Monokuma could gain from this but she was going to get all the comfort she could get.

It started with a lady with a red dress and then people in trees but then the trees were holding ropes and knifes, Sayaka's eyes widen in horror as they mercilessly killed her, she wanted to leave but she was trapped, she sees the first row seats missing, she gulps as she looks at the play.

Next it was a guy, Sayaka didn't remember a guy character in Alice in the Wonderland except for the Mad Hatter except it doesn't look like the Mad Hatter and then people were crowding around him as he sang but then the peopl were holding what seem to look like rioting weapons. Sayaka pales as the second and third row seats went missing, she wondered where they went but she really didn't want to find out, she scrambled in her seat not caring if her hands are scratching.

Next it was a pretty girl, she was made a queen apparenlty but then she looks scared and then she did something stupid to kill herself, Sayaka's face is redish purple as the row of seats infront of her drops into what seem to be a pit of spikes, she desperately cried and jumped in her seat.

The music became lighter as two kids, twins are exploring the 'world' when they were near to the door something infected the other and then they both killed each other, Sayaka wanted to scream but she couldn't as she drops into the pit, another actor looked alot like her except she looks alot like a DJ but blood was everywhere on her, she smiles as she jumps with Sayaka, the half dead actors smiling down at them.

The actor smiles maniacally and then dived for the spikes, blood stained Sayaka's face, as her eyes see the spikes closing in on her, she remembered from that actor's death, she smiles hopelessly as she accepted her fate like she had when she became an Ultimate Despair.


	15. What If execution: Kazuki Shina

Kazuki eyes widen as his hands were chained to the celing, he was then pulled to a tap-tap revolution like pad, he is then forced to dance but his hip was hit by the handle, he spit up a little blood.

He gritted his teeth has he was rag dolled over the arrows, he goes faster and faster, he would have done better if his legs weren't numb and his hips are bleeding, his hand became numbed too.

Monokuma is following him but still Kazuki had a better score than him, he raged, when his whole body was numb, he didn't register that Monokuma planted a bomb on the machine to destroy it, it blew up on his face.

He grunted as he was dropped harshly onto the ground, he then looks up at Monokuma who looks very unhappy, he then sits besides Kazuki's face and they sat ... or in Kazuki's case layed beside each other awkwardly, apparently Monokuma is out of ideas, the pain was bringing his body back.

He stood up, he was tempted to kill Monokuma but figured it'd be bad for the others if Monokuma died so he walks into the remains of the game not bothering to walk over shards he didn't even flinch when a shard pierces through his foot, he didn't try to hold his breath, he breathes in all the chemicals in the bomb. He smiles at Monokuma, Monokuma seem shocked.

Monokuma nods and then decides to finish Kazuki once and for all, to make it satisfying a little for Monokuma, Kazuki runs to the crossbow before it could fire and then howls like a wolf, he made sure to add more despair into it, Monokuma is hopelessly happy.


	16. What if: Goodbye Despair Chapter 5 alternate path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a what if
> 
> If Gretal decides to leave Nagito alone, she would kill Chiaki herself

Monokuma shook his head and sigh," I expected more from you but I guess it would be despairing if such a talent like you died," He replies, Nagito glares at Monokuma.

Gretal eyed everyone and then her eyes fall on Monokuma, Monokuma starts the execution and wrapped a rope around her neck and then on a horse runs around in a circle, the more dust and circles he made the more out of breath Gretal becomes, she glance at the group and then closed her eyes like had made up her mind on something.

She then used her legs to swing herself loose of the rope and onto Monokuma's horse, he exclaims in surprise, Hajime and the group took a step back but Nagito didn't move still sloppy due to shock. She then waited for the horse to reach the group and then reached out for one of them.

Before she could reach Hajime, Monokuma grabbed her and dragged her. She gritted her teeth and took a knife out of nowhere and cut Monokuma's arms she then jump for the nearest person, which she know by luck it would be Nagito, she smiles like she was going to hug him with the knife or something.

Even when Hajime and Monokuma jumps to protect Nagito much to his surprise, Gretal managed to reach Nagito and the knife pierced through his stomach or some reason she died too with a wound in her stomach, it wasn't clear as everything was glitching out.

Gretal yelped as she was in a casing, she reach for the latch at the side and rub her head, pouting.


	17. Junko's ??th execution: God's Warth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the balance warriors finally succumb to hope and the people, Junko goes off, one final time... unless someone recreates her at least

Junko bows down, giving her back to God but it was kicked away, Junko laughs in happiness and despair as she gives her the button.

God tosses it aside and steps out of her wheelchair without problem, making Junko drool." I knew you wouldn't disappoint me," she replies a little hysterical. She looks at the sky as it turns black, Junko grins and then cranks up a toy monokuma, she bit her lip so hard a trail of blood drips down her chin.

The storm clouds seemingly gather around Junko and God, Monokuma stands up and walks towards God and explodes, sending Junko flying into a wall. She looks at the area they were at earlier and winces a little, chuckling slightly. A pair of blue eyes glares at her from the smoke, Junko's smile falter.

"Please don't hate me, I'd do anything for you," Junko replies, eyes dark, a hand cups her cheeks. Junko smiles as her cheeks are pulled, in a teasing manner." C-cute enough?" she asks, God's smile soften but her eyes didn't." I love you, but it's time for you to go," she replies." A-a little-" her voice is interrupted by a strike of lightning, the body charred and unrecognizable.

God holds out an electrified antenna and smiles, revealing Gretal who's eyes are despair inducing. 


End file.
